1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device and more particularly, to a display device which is suited for the view finder system of a camera or the like and comprises in combination display means of a self-luminescent type and display means of a non-luminenscent type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, varied kinds of data have been arranged to be displayed within the visual field of a single-lens reflex camera or a video camera, etc. For this purpose, display elements of varied kinds have been employed, including display means of the so-called non-luminescent type, utilizing reversible variations in concentration or colors of such matters as a liquid crystal, electro-chromic display element (hereinafter referred to as ECD), etc., and the so-called self-luminescent type such as a light emitting diode (LED), electro-luminescent display element (hereinafter referred to as ELD), etc.
For displaying data of a plurality of kinds, such as data relative to an aperture, a shutter speed, a measured distance, etc., within the visual field of a view finder, a method called the superimposed display method is popularly employed. In this method, these data are arranged in the same place with one superposed upon another and some of them are selectively displayed as necessary. This display method has been employed in many cameras as it is easily observable.
However, in the display device of this kind, the use of the non-luminescent type display means makes the displayed data not readily discernible in the event of a black object to be photographed or a dark field while the use of the self-luminescent type display means makes the data not readily discernible in case that the luminance of an object to be photographed is high.